


一个非一夜情人的一夜情

by Kelsen597



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Sergio Ramos/Bottom Iker Casillas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsen597/pseuds/Kelsen597
Summary: 他们并非是一夜情人。
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	一个非一夜情人的一夜情

**Author's Note:**

> *七夕快樂，我的cp床上請now  
> **我流水卡西（又把自己逆了），雖然確實開是bottom，但他精神上很1
> 
> 借用粥老師的賬號!十分感謝!本人Lofter賬號是@红酒低廉.

伊克爾·卡西利亞斯做夢也沒想到他會在那個新來的小子搶了他風頭的整整一天結束後把他拽到自己的住所，沒說幾句事態就演變成那傢伙的長髮被他攥在手上，並且他發誓他把他按在牆上的時候聽到了砰的悶響和沒忍住的呻吟。 

似乎是撞疼他了。 

他毫無悔意甚至略有快感，腦海裏慢慢浮現今天一天發生了什麼。塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯，也就是這個金色頭髮的毛頭小孩，在做完自我介紹之後，被他挑眉質疑他們的專長重疊後二話不說搶走了自己電腦上工作還沒來得及保存的U盤，笑嘻嘻地保證下班之前一定把他正在做的小Case搞定。他不可置信地看向跟自己一走廊之遙的玻璃辦公室裏的大Boss，那個良心被狗吃了的禿頂老頭的目光透過眼鏡深不可測地給了他一個“隨便他唄”的眼神——實際上這個意思也是他瞎猜的，這老頭總以為誰都是他肚子裏的蟲子嗎？  
說回來吧。他們并非不認識，甚至可以説是小小的宿敵的關係。之前塞爾吉奧搶走了他們競標的一個項目（幾乎在沒有人看好的情況下），還沒等伊克爾摩拳擦掌等待新季度開始報復回去，他就跳槽來了馬德里。

馬德里的秋天，實際上相當乾燥。今天下午他不止一次用帶著恨意的眼神往拉莫斯那邊瞟，五次有三次看見這小子強迫症一樣撕自己半死不活的嘴皮。於是現在舊傷又被他吻得出了血。他的舌頭停下來卷走血珠，把那種類似鐵銹的味道再戳回正在跟他接吻那傢伙的口腔裏。 

卡西利亞斯偶爾承認，偶爾給這種人一個眼刀：你不覺得自己太小家子氣了嗎？（當然是問這個問題的人。）這有什麼啦？小氣又不是缺點，他可一點也不欣賞那些急著把什麼都拱手讓出去的笨蛋。

塞爾吉奧欲拒還迎的去推他的胸口，卻沒料到年長的男人突然起了壞心眼鬆懈了力氣任由被向後撞到餐桌上。素色牛仔褲的褲脚向上躍起再落下，乾淨的腰綫被迫向前傾去，被雙腿壓進懷抱裏。

「真的嗎？只是像壞學生那樣跳上桌子坐下然後延續這個快用了一個世紀的吻？」

他着急了。卡西利亞斯挂上有點滿意的笑，攀住青年的肩膀挂在他身上，懶洋洋地在他耳邊開口：「去臥室。」

「左手第二閒…左手邊是這一邊。」他凑得更近去咬那家伙左邊的耳垂，提醒這個被欲望冲散了常識的年輕人，下一刻就感到天旋地轉，被壓倒在柔軟的床褥裏。

「Hey，我可沒有曡被子的習慣，你不擔心被他們絆住手脚？」

對方看著他，思考了一秒。把灰藍色的鵝絨被折三折墊在他身下，目光飄向工業風的床頭櫃。

「我不經常做Bottom，不過也許這次可以破例。」

「其實我也是…如果你想…」

「Uh-uh。」卡西利亞斯搖了搖手，「我可不覺得你會愿意為自己做灌腸。」

他再從臥室的衛生間裏走出來的時候只有下身圍了一條浴巾，黑色的橡膠管被故意又放了回去，像夜裏黑貓的尾巴。

「噓。」他單手撐上青年的胸肌示意他不要動手動脚，跨坐在他身上。身後的物件進出了一下引得他擡頭喘息。頸項過分乾净，讓人幾乎忍不住留下代表占有的痕跡的衝動。

中空的膠管被抽出時發出“啵”的脆響，像落力留在皮膚上的吻的聲音。隨著拿開的動作蜿蜒著在床單上留下深色的水痕，到床頭櫃時戛然而止。金屬軌道的抽屜發出并不安靜的聲響，年長者像變戲法一般將銀色正方形的袋子有鋸齒的那一邊凑到青年唇上：「自己咬開它。」

塞爾吉奧棕色的眼睛眨都沒眨，好像被蠱惑一樣只盯著伊克爾蜜糖色的眸，慢慢地用齒撕開了那隻保險套的包裝。

然後他突然低頭將唇凑近他臨時的床伴的肩，漸漸從舔舐變成啃咬。他有些瘦，塞爾吉奧看著因爲空調下溫熱的刺激而顫抖著的肩膀想。他的小臂將伊克爾攬得更緊，與後腰的綫條完美地貼合在一起。

年長者的左臂再也沒法支撐住全身的重量，戰慄著把自己放下來。修長白皙的食指穿進保險套，過長的薄膜粘膩地將多餘的褶皺鬆鬆垮垮堆在指根，然后出人意料地探向身後。

「你應該知道這個時候有意見也不能説出來。」他調笑著看向明顯不解，皺起眉頭的塞爾吉奧，「在我的床上你沒有發言權。」

「可是我以爲…以爲你會…」

真有意思，他現在看起來像被欺騙了的小狗，伊克爾想。但是還可以再等一會。

於是他又凑上去吻青年的唇，對方几乎是立刻迫不及待地接受，回吻過來。在塞爾吉奧專心致志地研究究竟該怎麽搶走更多的空氣的時候。

伊克爾的吻突然抽離擦過側臉停留在耳根，骨節分明的手指向上摸索著攀住肩膀，毫不猶豫地把自己的身體交付給身下的人。

「伊克爾…哈…」

尾音沒進他自己的金色髮絲裏，仿佛因爲太突然的刺激幾乎讓他落荒而逃。他的Bottom喘著氣坐起來，雙手按住他心臟的位置。

「我真是合格過頭了，接下來不要告訴我你不行。」

他被過度熱情的後輩緊緊地揉在懷裏，厚重的愛意將他們僅僅是裹在一起，而遲遲沒有進入正題。伊克爾並不知道這種莫名的感覺是哪裏來，但是卻感覺塞爾吉奧已經對此蓄謀已久。這并非是臨時起意，而是經歷漫長等待後的得償所鈡。

對他們兩個都是。

「你能不要偷偷哭了嗎，我聽到了。説真的，這樣子我們到明早上班時間都沒辦法把三壘打完。」

「伊克爾，我喜歡你，不對，是愛你啦，很愛很愛，」

「人在做愛的時候應該説很爽而不是表白…呃！慢一點塞爾吉奧！！」

「是這裏嗎？是這裏對吧？」

「閉嘴！！！」

於是伊克爾·卡西利亞斯在快要睡着的時候還順便思考了一下要怎麽處理自己新晉的床伴——或者甚至會變成男友，明天一早還給自己在地下的大衣口袋裏目睹了全過程的可憐的U盤。


End file.
